IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-19
Ghostbusters 2-19 is the nineteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the seventh issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot Tiamat is too powerful to be destroyed and her growing interest with humanity promises unheard of catastrophe for the city, county, and state of New York if the Ghostbusters don't come up with a fix... and fast! But with all of their usual methods laughed off, will the team have to make a deal with devil to save the day? Find out in the penultimate installment of Mass Hysteria! Previews World page Issue #19 Cast Part Seven ...At Least Two Ray Stantz Louis Tully Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Dana Barrett Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Gozer Torb Tiamat Janine Melnitz Vigo Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Sloar Equipment Part Seven ...At Least Two Aura Video-Analyzer Compact Pack Arm Mounted Proton Pack Ecto-1b Proton Pack Particle Thrower Megatrap Containment Unit Items Part Seven ...At Least Two Blody The Ravishing Red Prince Skull of Ivo Shandor Environmental Part Seven ...At Least Two Psychomagnotheric Slime Black Slime Locations Part Seven ...At Least Two Firehouse Tiamat's Dimension 550 Central Park West Development On April 24, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a finished preview of his regular cover, featuring someone deactivating the Containment Unit fail safe.Dapperpomade Tweet 4/24/14 On June 4, 2014, Erik Burnham was just about done with writing the Issue #19 script but was having second thoughts on a scene.erikburnham Tweet 6/4/14 On June 25, 2014, Erik Burnham received Dan Schoening's layouts for Issue #19 and noted there is a lot of action.erikburnham Tweet 6/25/14 On June 26, 2014, Dan Schoening teased a large and moving Torb will appear.Dapperpomade Tweet 6/26/14 On July 4, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Hob Anagarak fighting Tiamat.Dapperpomade Tweet 7/4/14 On August 15, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of two entities, one appearing to be Quetzalcoatl.Dapperpomade Tweet 8/15/14 On August 16, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of the Torb.Dapperpomade Tweet 8/16/14 On August 22, 2014, a preview of the first five pages was released.Issue #19 Preview via Comic Vine 8/22/14 On October 22, 2014, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 9.Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #19 page 9 10/22/14 On November 6, 2014, Dan Schoening posted concept designs for the Torb.Dapperpomade Tweet 11/6/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JUN140354. *Regular Cover **On the Containment Unit maintenance checklist, there are traces of Psychomagnotheric Slime. **The scene on the cover is a red herring as the opposite happens in the main story and Ray is rejected by the Containment Unit due to possession. *Subscription Cover **The cover is a homage to a scene from the first end credits sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. *Story So Far **The title of this issue's story "...At Least Two" appears to have a double meaning - Ray is possessed by Gozer and Tiamat and the title is a callback to one of Peter's lines when he meets the possessed Dana in the first movie. *Page 1 **Continuing straight from last issue, Peter still has his orange jacket from the first movie when he meets with Dana outside the Lincoln Center. **In the second panel, there is the Camera Trap from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime" and the Kenner toy, GhostZapper on the bottom shelf. **A shelf above is a Stay Puft figurine in front of the green box **In the background, on the computer screen, is the schematic of the Extreme Ghostbusters Particle Thrower seen in "A Temporary Insanity" **Behind Egon is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **Peter mentions Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. *Page 2 **Gozer takes on the form of a Torb, mentioned in the first movie *Page 3 **On the table, still, are Great Grandma Rose's glasses from Extreme Ghostbusters **Also still visible on the table are Kylie's Tarot Cards from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" **On the bottom shelf is once again, part of the Dimensional Inverter from Egon's lab in The Real Ghostbusters *Page 4 **Gozer takes on the form of Hob Anagarak from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **Tiamat takes on the form of Necksa from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" **Ray alludes to Peter's battle with the Hungry Manitou in his mind back in Volume 1 Issue #7. *Page 5 **Gozer takes on the human form of Proteus from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Tiamat takes on the snake form of Proteus from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *Page 6 **Peter and Egon also discuss Peter's possession in Volume 1 Issue #7. **Atop the shelving are Slime Blower guns **Behind Egon is the Basic English sign from Stripes **In front of the sign is a can of Blody **Below the can are two Ghostbusters II VHS tapes **Now visible on the table are Kylie's Journal from Extreme Ghostbusters and the photograph of Great Grandma Rose **The book to the left of the microscope is Powers of Darkness from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Witchy Woman" **Pink Mood Slime is tossed out of the jar on is the table the guys crash into *Page 7 **Behind Ecto-1b on a shelving is the Ghostbusters II signage. **Behind Ecto-1b, are the jumpsuits from The Real Ghostbusters in the foot locker **There are two drawings on the side of the cabinet behind Janine's desk. The top one of Slimer is by the comic's artist's daughter Paige Schoening. It was printed in Volume 1 Issue #2. **The lower drawing is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). It was from Egon's nephew Ed and was in the lab area on the second floor **The Skull of Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions can be partially seen on the desk in Peter's office **Next to the Skull of Ivo Shandor on the desk is the The Real Ghostbusters "Trap the Ghosts" handheld video game released in 1988 by Remco. *Page 8 **The misspelled Weird Fiction is still in the box. It is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **The labels on the cabinet drawers near Winston read ***"GB1 84", a nod to Ghostbusters which was released in 1984 ***"LAD 15", a nod to the comic's colorist Luis Antonio Delgado and this issue's 15 easter egg **The Ravishing Red Prince from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions is posted above Janine's head. This is the location it appears once collected in the game. *Page 9 **Gozer takes on the form of a rejected Robert Kline concept, seen in Making Ghostbusters page 155. It was one of a few advance concepts for a third form after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **Tiamat takes on the form of Quetzalcoatl from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" *Page 10 **There is a Ghost Busters poster outside the R&D Lab doorway. It is an unused Ghostbusters logo concept and can be found on the special features of the 1999 DVD of the first movie. **Peter alludes to the Proton Bazooka, used in Volume 2 Issue #5 **The book directly under Peter's knee in panel 4 is the Gore Series book "More Cuts More Blood" seen at the beginning of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Deadliners" *Page 11 **There are two Ghostbusters business cards on the folder on Janine's desk **In panel 5, on the lower right, there is a Hasty Pastry Bakery box. It is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" *Page 12 **Ray notes it's been a couple of years since they captured a portion of Gozer's essence. In continuity, it has been 2 years more or less. **The two memories are from Volume 1 Issue #4. *Page 13 **Gozer takes on the form of a Sloar. *Page 15 **The Containment Unit or basement has not been seen Volume 1 Issue #3 **As seen and talked about before on the ongoing series, this unit incorporates the biometric failsafe from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page 16 **Gozer's consciousness is the first form seen in the first movie **As Tiamat pulls Gozer's consciousness from the Sloar form, Black Slime can be seen. It is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Page 18 **Peter alludes to Paul McCartney who later formed a rock band called Wings External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue19RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue19SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersVol2Issue19CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far Category:IDW Contents